Moments of Happiness That We Treasure
by darkdoll25
Summary: Lots of drabbles about the most important memories to Rukia and Ichigo when she takes a whole year off at the living world. Sequel to my first Bleach story.  Discontinued
1. Beach

Moments Of (Love) Summer

_A/N: This is because _ Dashita Tichou _had requested for me to write about the things that Rukia did in the full year she got to have a vacation with Ichigo. Yes, only him. No one else, because obviously they are being paired in this story ;D. It's only a collection of moments and happiness, not every single week. They would take 43 chapters, no matter how small. Sorry!_

_~Let Your Imagination Run Wild_

Week 3 (after the whole incident is done with before she goes back to SS)

"Oi! Ichigo! You promised you would take me to where the waters are!" Rukia stood over the sleeping teenager and shook him fiercely awake. He then grunted and opened one of his eyes to see that Rukia's face is way too close to his.

"RUKIA?" He sat up suddenly, but ended up banging his head against Rukia's forehead. They both flinched at the pain and held their heads trying to soothe it. After Ichigo finally dressed up to go to the beach, he then followed Rukia downstairs to the dining hall.

"ICHIGO!" His father bellowed while sitting at his place at the table.

"I'm going to the beach with Rukia." He tried not to react when his family gaped and thought, "Only Rukia?"

He couldn't stand the stares, so he sat up abruptly from his breakfast and grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her to his motorcycle. He gunned up the engines, and checking to make sure Rukia was safely behind him holding on to his stomach, he zoomed through the streets. It was already 12'o clock by the time they got to the nearest beach, and when Rukia looked around happily, he just stared at her.

"11 more months with her, then she leaves for who knows when.." It wasn't the time for drowning in sorrow, but it was time for fun with the girl he treasures. He got up the courage to walk up to her dancing in the waves and held onto her arms.

"Ichigo?" She seemed confused at the gesture and decided to wait patiently for him to explain himself.

"You are going to come visit after your break right? Please do. Don't leave me alone.." He realized that he was about to cry, and twisted his face away. Rukia didn't know what to do when men were sad, so she did the thing Orihime did to Ushida when he was sad.

So, she leaned in and kissed his lips quickly and said, "Are you happy now?" Smiling like she usually does, she turns away from him and looks at the lowering sun.

"Y-Yeah..?" He drops his other arm and keeps his arm on Rukia's shoulder while pulling her close to him. That day ended quite well, but they didn't know how short their time was.


	2. Grocery Shopping

A/N: I know this is short, but I've been having TONS OF STUFF lately to do. My mom is making me take math lessons from my sister, play piano (FOR ONE FREAKING HOUR), and DO VOCABS! GAH.

"Grocery shopping?" Ichigo was disappointed that the planned day with Rukia was ruined because he had to shop for dinner. He was sulking all afternoon because he wanted to show Rukia this new kung fu moved he had perfected. But then, a bright idea overcame him. What if she went shopping with him? It'll still be like what they planned just tweaked a little. Ok, a lot.

So, he approached Rukia with the idea of grocery shopping and persuaded her when he promised to buy her some cotton candy later on. They both got dressed and shouted that they were leaving as they stepped out the door. The breeze instantly made Rukia shiver a little bit, and Ichigo threw his jacket over her small frame.

"B-Baka! What are you doing?" Rukia blushed thinking that he must be suicidal or something. It was at least (I don't know how to do Celsius so I'm doing Fahrenheit :D) 39F and it looked like it was going to rain also.

"If you get a cold, would it not be bad because you are technically a spirit?" He said it like it was very obvious, Rukia bit her lip to restrain from snapping back, "BECAUSE I AM A SPIRIT I WON'T GET SICK!"

At last they arrived at the supermarket, and Ichigo grabbed a cart from the line. He looked over the various fruits, vegetables, and meats before dragging Rukia to the department store section.

"Wah! There are a lot of things here, Ichigo!" Rukia had never seen so many things in such a flashy manner, all she remembered were those flimsy vendors when she was still in the dumps.

"Don't get so excited. It's normal. Anyways, what do you like here?" He was standing near a rack of stylish clothes that were Rukia's size. She came over, confused and asked what those things that were hanging up the clothes were.

"They are called hangers."

"…Ah.." She remembered watching a TV drama with Ichigo in his room, where the main character went on a date shopping and made hand movements to the hangers. The many outfits that were available surprised her. In Seikeri, they had to be specially pre-ordered. Cloth was hard to come by in that world, but as she stood in front of them she felt as if the humans were taking everything for granted.

She hastily turned towards Ichigo who was surprised and asked what was wrong.

"Are you sure that I'm allowed to pick whatever I want?"

"Yeah."

Too many clothes for one girl, who wasn't crazy for clothes. That was highly ironic, so she just chose the outfit that caught her eye. A gray cardigan, a tank top with 'Peace' on it, and a dark blue denim skirt with a silver chain, was the best she could find.

"Like it, Ichigo?" She smiled happily at the boy who blushed at her innocence and quietly took the clothes to the checkout counter. That day was full of happiness and as they walked side by side back to Ichigo's house, Rukia turned towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo. You know, after this one year vacation I'll probably never see you again?"

The truth was shocking to hear out loud, and Ichigo stopped abruptly. He yelled out, "NO!" Rukia jumped from the sudden intensity from his voice and scolded him for being too loud.

"I will make it so that you will see me. I promise.." He had grasped Rukia's shoulder and shook them while staring into her eyes. She noted that those eyes had the same feeling as when Renji looked at her sometimes. But, she could never figure it out.

"Do your best then. Come on, Yuzu and Karen are waiting for us."


	3. Don't Say That

"So, do you want to go?" The voice asked on the other side of the line. It was Orihime, inviting Rukia and Ichigo to the aquarium. Since Orihime was already dating Ishida, they decided that it would be better to hang out with others from time to time.

"…"

"Rukia? Hello? Are you going to go?" Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and answered hastily that they would go before snapping the phone lid rather quickly. She was acting weird these days, ever since the day she went to the beach with Ichigo. The whole entire episode seemed odd and strange to her as she recollects about what happened. Then her face flushed with embarrassment. Why did Ichigo have to say those things?

"Oi! Rukia! Dinner!" Ichigo's voice echoed through the house all the way into Rukia's closet. Jumpy, she bangs her head on the low ceiling. Cursing, she slid open the door and slid down from her bed. As she makes her way to the door, it suddenly opens revealing Ichigo's face. Rukia backed up quickly when Ichigo's face appeared too close to hers.

"B-Baka! Don't do that anymore." She pushed passed him and made her way downstairs. Yuzu's cooking was delicious enough to soothe her nerves. Other things have been bothering her for a while, like why Hollow's aren't appearing yet. Of course it was relieving that none had been seen yet, but it unsettled her nonetheless.

Glancing at the clock, Rukia reminded Ichigo that it was time for their parole of town. After she excused herself from the table, she put on her shoes and opened up the door into the windy evening. Saying a quick goodbye, she waited for Ichigo to get ready. Then, her cellphone started beeping an alarm. Checking the display, it seemed like a Hollow appeared on the East side.

"You felt that, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, suddenly behind Rukia. She told Ichigo to quietly follow her to the area where the Hollow was.

After they shunpo-ed they immediately found the hollow. It was ginormous. Spit came flying out of the monster's mouth, showering Rukia and Ichigo with saliva that has eaten tons of souls. Disgusted, Rukia charged at the Hollow with her zanpakuto already drawn. However, the force of the swinging arm of the Hollow caused her to crash heavily against a nearby tree. Almost knocking her breath out, and cracking her ribs.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed out in concern, finally he focused all his attention on the Hollow who charged at him. He quickly dodged and flash jumped to the back of the monster. A quick flick of his wrists and arms made a huge gash on the back of the Hollow. However, it the cut was too shallow and did not purify it.

"Shit!" The monster had then swung his gigantic arm at Ichigo, who fortunately rolled out of the way in time. If this dragged on any longer, he won't have enough time to get Rukia to safety. Thinking that it was best if he just finished it, Ichigo got up and focused his reiatsu on Zangestsu. Finally he released his ultimate attack, Getsuga Tensho, and directed it towards the Hollow. Dust stirred like a storm, and Ichigo raised his arms to keep them out of his eyes. When he looked later on, the Hollow was gone and Rukia was leaning heavily against the tree.

"Are you alright?" He said, concerned for her well-being.

"Nice going, Ichigo. You've become really strong." She scoffed at her pitiful state, reluctantly hanging onto Ichigo to walk back to their home.

"…This is getting us nowhere. Get on me, Rukia", he commanded squatting down. Rukia stood there, dumbfounded at his movements. After realizing that he wanted her to piggyback on him, she refused.

"Aren't you strained too? I'm more WEIGHT!"

"In case you haven't noticed you are in a lifeless shell which you borrowed to have a physical body!"

"…You're right."

So, after coming back to the house to the shocked and surprised Yuzu; they made their way up to Ichigo's room. He laid her on the bed, uncertain of what to do next.

"..Hey, you know it's going to be soon that I have to leave."

"Don't say such depressing stuff again."

"It's the hard truth. Deal with it, Ichigo." She looked out of the window, it was especially beautiful that night. The lights were flicked off, and she felt the laminations of the city lights and the brightness of the dim stars.

"You'll visit again, right?"

"After taking this much time off? I don't think so." The idea was so absurd, and she could just imagine the work piling up in her workspace right about now. Could it get any worse? Oh right, the idea of not seeing her closet friend she had ever had in the human world, Ichigo.

"Well, there is this one way."

"What? You dying? That's going to take years, and you will die of old age..looking at the age you died. That isn't really pleasant."

"Who knows when we will die?" No one knew how truthful his words were then, and he wouldn't regret it.

"Goodness gracious, it's almost 12!" She laughed nervously, uncomfortable conversing about death. She didn't want him to die, even though he could be with her in the Spirit World anyways. Would he like it being dead?

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"…No, sleep up here."

"W-What?" Ichigo was shocked, Rukia was being so daring! She retorted that it was a thank you for saving her a while before.

"Just get up here, and don't try anything funny."

"Like I would!"

He scooted on the bed without going under the covers, for he knew that was just going too far. Rukia drifted asleep after staring at the stars for a while. However, Ichigo kept looking at Rukia. Who knew when it would be the last moments where he would be together with her. He didn't want it to end, but it was inevitable.

"Ichigo.." Rukia muttered in her sleep, obvious that her dream was a pleasant one; when she was smiling like she was the happiest girl in the world.

"…I'm here", said a flustered Kurosaki, he wrapped one of his arms around Rukia's gigai and shivered at the coldness. Maybe, one day he would meet her without having to cross into the Spirit World. That day will come, and he would be prepared for it.


	4. Movie

Chapter 3: Watching a Movie

"What do you want to do today?" Ichigo asked as he flipped through the newspaper. Nothing interesting was happening in the "Events" section. They had gone 3 days before doing anything fun, and summer was going to end sooner or later.

Rukia looked up from her breakfast and thought for a moment.

"Don't know. Maybe watch a movie?"

"Sounds nice, which one?

She reached over and grabbed the newspaper highlighting all the current viewings. She skimmed through and found an interesting looking one. _Tron: Legacy_ stood out above the rest.

"How about this one?" She tossed the newspaper towards Ichigo who caught it quickly. He opened it up and the huge ad with the words 'TRON' popped up right in front of him. He smiled, an action flick. Just what he needed.

"Cool. I'll grab my keys."

"Keys? You can drive?"

Unbeknownst to her, Ichigo had received his driver's license and purchased a BMW motorcycle. It was the apple of his eye.

"Yeah, got it this school year. Get dressed, I'll tell the old man, Yuzu, and Karen that we are heading out."

Nodding, Rukia quickly walked up to the room that they shared and tossed on some punk clothing. She didn't like dressing all frilly all the time. After she had combed and tied up her hair in a ponytail, she grabbed her boots and hastily put it on.

Ichigo fished out a jacket that laid on the back of the dining chair and slipped his arms into the sleeves. He had read that morning that it was going to be chilly. Noises of thumping feet drew his attention to the stairs.

"Why are you dressing like that all of the sudden? Skirt or dress is usually your choice."

"Felt different today, problem?"

"None at all."

* * *

><p>"Oh go get the front row seats. I heard that watching this in 3-D was totally worth it." Ichigo commented as Rukia shoved her way through people. She laughed remarking that it was her who chose the movie in the first place.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Here's your glasses."

Rukia was confused, how do things pop up in front of you if it was a flat screen and a projector?

"Huh, Ishida just texted me that Orihime and him are going to watch a romance movie. Sad for him.."

"Why?"

"Well, guys don't like watching romance movies. It is in our blood."

"Humans.. I don't get your race. By the way, how do 3D movies appear 3D?"

"It's a trick on the eyes.. Let me check on the web."

He quickly pressed some buttons on his iPhone and scrolled through Wikipedia. He then poked Rukia to look at the screen.

"[…] because of polarized light." Ichigo concluded from reading a whole entire web post about 3D movies. Rukia sat there, face blank.

"I get it now! So, what I understand, three dimensional movies use polarized light, and special glasses, to create two films, one for each eye. One lens of the glasses allows only vertically polarized light, the other only horizontally polarized light. One frame of a film is shown in vertically polarized light, which gets through to one eye, and the other in horizontally polarized light, which gets through to the other. So it creates the illusion of a 3D image!*"

[Source: COPIED AND PASTED FROM http : / io9 . com/ 5589449 / how- do- 3d- movies- work]

"I am truly amazed that you came up with that conclusion," a shocked Ichigo muttered. The lights then started to dimmer, and Rukia quickly put on her glasses. This was science at work, and she was utterly eager to experience it.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later<em>

"I immensely loved the chemistry between Quorra and Sam Flynn, Ichigo! Do they live happy after they saw the sunset?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to think that way." Ichigo smiled, then offered his arm to Rukia. She took it, hugging his arm because of the windy night.

He blushed slightly and muttered that it was only because she was cold, and nothing more. But he did feel happy.


End file.
